


Son's Fury, Mother's Wrath.

by PesterJester



Series: Son, Mother. [1]
Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Fawful dies, Fawful is Cackletta's son, mmm yummy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: Cackletta quickly ran into the fight, she didn’t care for the explosion that had just happened or the debris crashing down at random. All she could think about was her son screaming in pain and the fact she couldn’t find him now.
Series: Son, Mother. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736335
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Son's Fury, Mother's Wrath.

Cackletta quickly ran into the fight, she didn’t care for the explosion that had just happened or the debris crashing down at random. All she could think about was her son screaming in pain and the fact she couldn’t find him now. She desperately searched and when she finally found him she felt like everything around her had stopped. Her son lay in a growing pool of blood, a piece from his machine lodged in his stomach and completely going through his back. She stared in horror at the scene before she finally moved and ran to him, carefully picking the poor boy up and trying her best to hold him close without causing further injury. He weakly coughed up blood and tried to move but Cackletta kept him still.

“F… Fawful… is sorry…” The poor boy choked and wheezed horribly as he spoke.

“Fawful don’t speak, please.” She begged the child as she stood up.

Cackletta quickly and carefully began making her way home, she needed to make sure that the boy lived. She was about halfway there when she noticed that Fawful had gone limp and… and he wasn’t breathing anymore. She looked down at the boy and suddenly stopped in her tracks. He wasn’t breathing or moving at all. He was limp in her arms and unmoving. She fell to her knees and let out a choked sob. She began to repeat his name over and over again, begging for him to breathe or move, demanding even. However no matter how many times she said his name or how loud she said it, the boy was gone, her son was gone. This was her fault, if she hadn’t sent him to fight the brothers then he’d still be alive now, still giggling joyfully at her side and waiting to hear the next part of her plans. If… if those two brothers hadn’t killed her son… then her… She’ll destroy every little thing that makes them happy, she will avenge her son. She’ll burn the mushroom kingdom to the ground and watch as Mario and Luigi die in flames of her wrath…. And her son’s fury.


End file.
